buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Omni Lord/@comment-26491486-20150613013731/@comment-3974145-20150613022313
Well it's a bit hard to answer your question cause when you think about it now. WARNING WALL OF TEXT COMING UP! MWAHAHA >XD In fact I think they are not protectors of their worlds but they are representatives of each world and together they protect all worlds from threats that are out to destroy well all worlds! It was first believed that the eight worlds would be as follows; Dragon, Danger, Magic, Ancient, Katana, Legend, Dungen and Hero. Reason why was because these were the first 8 worlds to be introduced into the series and according to what the anime has taugt to us about it's history these are also the eight worlds that have been contracted with Earth the longest. Darkness never got legal rights to Earth and in fact they are all evil so why should they even care? And Star Dragon World was new and beyond Earth so why would they even get one? They are beyond the reaches of the threat to begin with. And yet some how they got an Omni Lord meaning 1 of the other worlds will not get one. Since then I've been trying to come up with a theory as to why and which world will not get one? I've come down to this conclusion; the one world that won't get an Omni Lord I've narrowed down to three possibilites, Danger Ancient or Hero Danger; because when you think about the monsters of this world they all seem mostly self-centered and selfish, no? Why would they care enough to want to protect the universe? Though this is my least likely choice out of the three, since Danger is an intial world in the game and I feel maybe that one voice at the beginning that goes "Cause we're the Great Eight ya dig" makes be think that could be a Danger World monster. Ancient; is quite simply because of Bushiroads track history with not really caring for Ancient World for some reason. I mean we get a total of two boxes for them. And the boxes are spread apart from each out by a great distance, and they don't even support each other entriely. One box is for Dragon Lords mainly with Wild Dragons as a secondary and then the next box with them is mainly for Raging Spirits. I just won't put it past Bushiroad to not care enough for Ancient World to give them an Omni Lord. Hero; now this is the one I think will most likely not get an Omni Lord. Why? Cause it's Hero World! What's the point of giving Hero World, a world full of super heroes and justice seekers, a monster that is designed to be a hero to all worlds? It's just too redundant! Both not needed nor necessary. And that Ace is my answer to your question. Sorry for it being long but you ask the question and I had an answer weather it's correct or even a good answer XP